Look With the Heart
by Ilse'sPurpleSummer
Summary: When Joanie finds out what's wrong with Steph, it has the potential to turn their lives inside out. A confrontation, a loving family, and a kiss that can reveal all, if given the chance. Featuring Chyna/Steph, Vickie and her daughters, Shane, Vince, etc. Rated M for Joanie's potty mouth.


**A/N: And here we are: Part Four of the "Heart" verse, featuring Joanie, Steph, the Guerreros, and more. In this installment, we will see what's got Joanie so worried about Steph, see them through some tough decisions, and witness the long overdue throw down between Joanie and Paul! So without further ado...**

Title: Look With the Heart

Pairing: Chyna/Steph, mentions of Hunter/Steph, Hunter/Chyna

For a few days, Joanie fretted and wrung her hands over Steph's morning sickness, until finally she took Steph to a doctor and it was confirmed: she was pregnant.

When the doctor told them the results of the test, Steph stared at her in horror for a moment before bursting into hysterical tears. The doctor left the room to give them some privacy.

"Why," Steph sobbed into Joanie's shoulder. "Why did it have to be his, why me? Why now? I can't do this, Joanie, I can't, it's too much." Joanie stroked Steph's hair, soothing the younger girl the best she could.

"Shhh, Steph it's ok. It is. You can do this, I'll help you. Vickie will help you. You aren't alone. And this isn't just his baby. It's yours too." Steph pulled back to look into Joanie's face. Her eyes were still wet, but she looked calmer by the second. She wiped her eyes.

"You're right. This is my baby," she said, pressing a hand to her still-flat stomach. She closed her eyes, as if imagining her tiny baby in there. "My precious child. This isn't a curse, it's a gift. The only good thing to come out of a bad situation." Joanie squeezed Steph's hand gently, and when the doctor came back in Steph told her she wanted the best prenatal care they offered.

Later that day Joanie dropped Steph off at home so she could rest and drove over to Vickie's. Once there, she dropped into the couch across from Vickie, who seated herself in a chair. Joanie let her head fall into her hands.

"She's pregnant, Vick," she mumbled. Vickie nodded.

"I surmised as much," she said. "When you told me about the morning sickness I knew it could only mean one thing. How is she taking it?" Joanie looked up at Vickie.

"At first she was really upset, because it was his baby, but when I reminded her that it's her baby too she calmed down a lot and started to think more rationally. I think now she's seeing it as something good and pure that came out of that bad situation. By the time the doctor came back she was demanding the best they had to offer for her precious angel." Joanie and Vickie shared a chuckle. Then Vickie grew serious again.

"Are you sure this is a commitment you want to make, querida? You have no obligation to her, none at all. This is a big decision."

"It's not something I have a choice in, Vickie. I couldn't throw her out any more than I could stop being your friend."

"Sister." Joanie looked up.

"Pardon?"

"You're not my friend, Joanie, you're my sister. You're family. And if this is truly what you want, then the girls and I will do everything we can to help out you y tu amada." Joanie smiled, reaching out to clasp Vickie's hand.

"There is something I need you to do for me."

Two months into Steph's pregnancy, WWE came to LA for Summerslam. Joanie had kept in regular touch with Shane, and he was going to meet her there and bring her in himself. She had several people she needed to talk to. The day of Summerslam, she drove Steph over to Vickie's. Vickie greeted her warmly, hugging her and asking how she was feeling and offering her a drink or something to eat. Steph blushed and hugged her back, lighting up when Shaul and Sherilyn came running to see her. She had fit in almost seamlessly to their lives. The girls loved having someone closer to their own age to talk to, and had come to see Steph as a big sister, particularly Shaul, who needed someone other than her mom to talk to about boys. Sherilyn was fascinated by the fact that Steph was going to have a baby. Steph wasn't showing yet, but Sherilyn was always touching her stomach and asking questions about what the baby would be like when it came.

After she greeted the girls, Steph turned to Joanie.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You really don't have to..." Joanie touched Steph's cheek gently.

"Yes, I do. You need to be free of him, officially. And we need to make sure he can't get his hands on this baby. Shane and I will do everything in our power to make sure you and the little one stay safe." Steph's eyes watered, and she swiped at them with her hand.

"Stupid pregnancy hormones," she muttered. Then she sighed. "Ok, be safe then. Don't get arrested defending my honor." Joanie wanted to tell her it would be worth it, but she held back. Then Steph surprised her: she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Joanie on the cheek. Joanie looked into her gorgeous brown eyes and smiled.

"I'll be back before you know it."

Shane and Joanie walked backstage together, Shane filling Joanie in on what had been happening within the Mcmahon family since Steph took off.

"Dad and Paul are acting like Steph is just taking some time off or something, like she needs a vacation. People are whispering otherwise, but they've managed to keep a lid on the worst of it." Joanie smiled, a dark grimace.

"Then I guess it's up to me to blow that lid right off." Shane smirked. He would not want to be Paul right about now.

Joanie found him in catering. Without an ounce of hesitation, she stormed up to him, pulled him around, and slapped him clean across the face, the _crack _resounding through the open area. For a split second he stared at her in shock, then started .

"What the FUCK is your problem?" he yelled at her, cradling his cheek. Joanie pulled herself up to her full height, seething with fury.

"What's MY problem? I should be asking YOU that! Your WIFE showed up on my doorstep, because she had NOWHERE else to go, you self centered, wife abusing, power hungry cheating son of a BITCH!" she shrieked at him, loud enough for everyone to hear. And their confrontation was definitely turning some heads.

"What are you TALKING about, you psycho BITCH?" he yelled back at her. Joanie felt a white hot rush of satisfaction when she saw the hand print forming on his cheek, angry and red.

"I SAW THE BRUISES, YOU SICK FUCK!" she screamed. "YOU WERE HITTING AN ANGEL! THAT GIRL NEVER DID ANYTHING BUT LOVE YOU, AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HER?!" Paul opened his mouth, but Joanie cut him off. "Don't you DARE deny it, you rotten BASTARD," she hissed at him. "You will NEVER lay a hand on her again, do you understand? If you come within 100 feet of her I will rip you balls of and feed them to you. I don't give a flying FUCK what her father wants. She wants a divorce and you are gonna give her one, I don't care how much it takes. And I can promise you this: once we show the court the photos the doctor took after she came to me, you will NEVER see her OR the baby again." Paul's eyes widened at that, and Joanie smirked at him. "Yeah, she's pregnant. But it's HER baby, NOT yours. She's not going to let you ruin this too." She turned to leave and spotted Vince standing in the crowd, his jaw nearly on the floor. "And YOU, old man. If you ever want to see your grandchild, I suggest you give your daughter exactly what she wants. None of this 'let's patch things up' bullshit. We clear?" Vince closed his mouth and nodded. Joanie turned to glare at Paul one more time before turning and sweeping out of the room, Shane following behind her. For a moment, the room was silent, and then all of the wrestlers gathered there burst into thunderous applause.

The six months of Stephanie's pregnancy seemed to go by much faster than everyone had anticipated. After Joanie's "visit" to Summerslam, Stephanie was awarded a speedy divorce. Paul's reign of power in the WWE was ended, his main event push given to Shawn Michaels, who upon his return was a model employee. In fact, Vince had taken Shawn under his wing, much the was he had done to Paul.

Steph seemed to grow more beautiful with pregnancy, her hair seemed shinier and her skin positively glowed. The last month was a little hard on her, but when her time came she woke Joanie up at 3am whispering "My water broke". Joanie made it to the hospital in record time, and a short four hours later Steph gave birth to a beautiful, 8lb, 7oz healthy baby girl. Once they cleaned her up, Steph sat in bed holding her and glowing as though lit with an inner fire. Joanie couldn't stop staring at the tiny girl. Vickie came in with Shaul and Sherilyn on her heels. Sherilyn climbed up on the bed next to Steph, who smiled reassuringly at Vickie when she started to scold her. Sherilyn touched the baby's soft brown hair, then looked up at Steph.

"So that's what she looked like in there?" Steph chuckled.

"That's right," she said. "You'll be her big sister right? Both of you," she added, glancing up at Shaul, who was staring at the small baby with a look of awe on her face.

"Yeah," Shaul whispered. "You bet we will." Vickie leaned over to get a closer look at the baby, gasping when she opened her eyes. They were a bright, clear blue, unusual for an infant.

"Que linda," she murmered, then brushed a kiss over Steph's hair. "Well done, mi ciela." She motioned to Shaul and Sherilyn. "Come, mijas, let's go get Aunt Joanie something to eat." She winked at Joanie, who smiled her thanks. When they were alone, she moved to sit on the bed next to Steph.

"So there she is," Joanie murmered. "Your baby." Steph looked up at her, brown eyes serious.

"_Our _baby," she corrected. "I couldn't have gotten through any of this without you. Someone must have been blessing my footsteps the day I ended up on your porch." Steph glanced down for a moment, then leaned forward, brushing her lips gently against Joanie's. Joanie was absolutely stunned for a moment, until she looked into Steph's face. She was smiling shyly, her whole being aglow with happiness. Joanie leaned forward and captured Steph's lips briefly, being careful not to disturb the baby.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that," she murmered. Steph pressed her forehead to Joanie's, breathing deeply.

"I know I haven't loved you as long as you've loved me, but I know I love you just as much," she whispered back. "And I know our baby girl will love you too." Joanie smiled down at the baby, who was sleeping peacefully.

"What do you wanna call her?" Steph smiled, her eyes soft as they landed on their daughter.

"Aurora. Aurora Rose Mcmahon."

**A/N: PHEW. Damn, that one really got away with me! What did you think of Joanie confronting Paul and Vince? I for one, think she was a bad ass beyond all badassness! I hope that confrontation is as epic in print as it was in my head. And what of the declarations of love? Review, my darlings! One more to go until this series is complete!**


End file.
